


Academia sucks (or at least sometimes)

by Junezy



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, academia au, justliketogetahappyending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junezy/pseuds/Junezy
Summary: 如果全员在学术圈的AU基本同盟=米国的视角，杨=历史系PhD学生在读中，却因为写不出论文拉不到funding而整天想要退学（没有）（但是应该就能全员生还了吼？）对文科学术圈不太了解所以瞎写的大部分随便口胡吐槽，本来没想写剧情的结果竟然变成单元剧了讥讽时政有
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Prelude

杨正在酒吧里不合时宜地对着电脑挠破脑袋，亚典波罗的大嗓门从背后传来。

“通过了通过了！赶紧准备起来呀朋友们！”

杨叹了口气，连按了三遍保存按钮，关闭了这篇申请书的写作界面。

亚典波罗、波布兰等人已经热火朝天地布置起了会场。今天是杨的室友拉普PhD资格考试的日子，一大帮门外汉朋友云里雾里只负责鼓掌地听完公开答辩的部分便来到这个酒吧，随时等着前方传来拉普活过导师团提问刁难的好消息。

“学长，你就负责点酒水吧。”高尼夫笑嘻嘻地给杨下达了更偏向脑力的任务。

“你们呀，可别认为我是个无可救药的酒鬼啊！”杨笑着说。

杨是历史系的PhD学生，被大家评价为真正热爱学术的人。杨对此只有苦笑：如果是指纯粹的阅读和恣意的写作的话，自己确实非常乐在其中；问题是在研究生院的这四年间，除了单纯的学术探索，更多的精力却还要添补在各种基金的申请、向大人物吹嘘自己的研究成果来换取基本的生活补助上。

写读书笔记和研究心得无比顺畅的杨却极其讨厌这种写作，甚至将自己的成果以编辑希望看到的格式写成可以正式发表的论文都让他无比头疼；每当拉普回到家看到杨抱着酒杯哀嚎就知道，八成是他的文章又被哪个权威的同行评议或者基金会的申请审查送回了一堆修改意见。

“还不如直接拒稿呢！”杨总是这样嘀咕，然后一边猛灌红茶白兰地一边挠头写作。这样的形象太过于经典，导致大家对杨的评价又多了一条：不可救药的酒鬼。

“学长可别尽点些白兰地威士忌之类的老头酒啊，留两杯给卡介仑就行了。”波布兰远远地朝这边嚷着，“毕竟我们还是追赶潮流的年轻人呢！”

波布兰和高尼夫同拉普一样，是机械系的学生，不同的是拉普是PhD四年级，而这两位则是本科四年级。他们都曾是拉普助教的一门课上的本科生，在那门课上相处得很愉快，两个本科生便齐齐投入拉普所在的实验组里。

“你们两个别啰里啰嗦的了。”亚典波罗前来催促他们去搬动桌椅，俨然一副组织者的样子。

杨笑了。亚典波罗虽然是文学院的研究生，最喜欢的却不是学术，而是搞些学生社团之类的活动。杨数了数，光是他知道的亚典波罗担任领导职位的学生组织，就有文学院学生会、少数派学生也要发声协会、有害书籍阅读社团三个。而最后一个社团正是由杨威利建立的，创立之初不过区区四五个成员，一脸活不过第一年社团资格考核的样子；还好杨发现了亚典波罗并乐呵地把组织工作都交给他，此后这个社团蒸蒸日上。对于自己能安稳看书坐收渔利的安排，杨非常满意。

这时门口传来一阵欢呼，看来是今天的主角到场了。杨跟着人群热烈鼓掌，看见拉普一身正装，挠着头接受人们的庆贺。

卡介仑坐到了杨的旁边，长出了一口气：“可算赶上了。”

卡介仑曾经是这里的MBA学生，毕业后进入首都的大企业做管理，后来经济不景气便想着稳定为上，带着妻女回到学校做行政工作。今天便是他下班的时候开车把拉普接来酒吧的。

“怎么样？明年的生活费可有着落了？”卡介仑询问杨。

杨仰天长叹了一声：“他们说我的研究很有意义很有价值，只是目前资金短缺，有更加重要的课题需要支持。”

卡介仑同情地看着他：“诶，在这个时代纯历史研究确实是一种奢侈。你要不要考虑转到社科或者经济方向？研究研究怎么赢得选举或者赚更多钱，上面那帮人才会有给钱的动力嘛。”

杨挠挠头：“让我这个家用账单都算不清的人去研究经济？学长怕不是帝国送来削弱同盟经济的间谍。至于社会学，不讲上面的人爱听的话便无话可讲，简直比现在还要糟糕。”

“那法学如何？虽说学费高了些，但将来的职业前景可是很不错，申请助学贷款的话应该也能很快还清了。”卡介仑顿了顿，“抱歉，我忘了法学院是特留尼西特的地盘。”

“虽说也是有政治科学专业，想在政治上有所作为的人却都去了法学院。”杨将双手抱在胸前，歪了歪脑袋。

“毕竟进入学术领域的政治科学离政治反而比较远吧。”卡介仑随手开了一瓶啤酒。“研究的重点在于弊端的话，不仅让人心灰意冷，还会惹得上面的人讨厌，反而不利于进入圈子呢。”

“就像研究文学的人反而不大会是高超的作家，还很让作家讨厌。”亚典波罗搬着桌子从他们旁边路过。“‘只会一天到晚叽叽歪歪的评论家！你行你上呀！’”

“所以不想当社会活动家的文学系学生不是好的记者？”卡介仑对亚典波罗说，后者放下桌子回复了一个中指。

“如果我去写本通俗的历史演义小说，会不会很赚钱？”杨琢磨着。“至少不用看这帮同行评议的眼色，变成畅销书从而让自己变成历史名人说不定也很可行。”

“你写小说？怕不是要同皮尔特思一样，三分之二都是无用而絮叨的历史见解。”亚典波罗搬了张椅子落座在他们桌；皮尔特思是帝国一个极寒星球最出名的作家，以描写苦难的农奴生活和没完没了地大发议论著称，因为揭露了帝国那些阴暗的角落，反而在同盟更为知名。

“干脆参军去算了，至少他们还有战史研究部，说不定能混个一官半职，这辈子不愁了。”

“你想太多了，我看战史研究部也没什么钱，那些老学究要么得上战场，要么还是卷铺盖滚蛋。”卡介仑从眼镜上方看了看杨。“你觉得你上战场能有几分生还希望？”

杨瘫倒在椅子上，长叹了口气。

“看你这唉声叹气的样子，是已经知道了？”又一个人落座在杨威利旁边。杨挪了挪身子，给这个壮汉腾点位置。

“知道什么？”杨不明所以。

“特留尼西特升任副校长的事情啊。”手里握着一瓶黑啤、身穿黑色背心、看起来画风很不一样的男人，名叫华尔特·冯·先寇布。说起来也算是一个传奇：他比杨他们高了三届，最初是海尼森纪念大学橄榄球队劲敌的头牌，据说因为和球队的教练不和而投奔过来，被忠实的粉丝骂得狗血喷头；他本人倒不甚在意，在海大校队继续成为王牌选手，两年后加入教练组，顺手读的体育理论学位毕业后也没有离开学校，而是升任校队史上最年轻主教练，带出了海大暌违六十年的联盟冠军。

当然，传奇不止这一个方面。

“听说那个先寇布也在学校健身房带学生？” 亚典波罗以八卦的口吻问过在他门下健身的拉普，“而且99%都是女生？”

拉普想了想：“也没有吧，他现在应该没有100个学生；哪怕只有我一个男的，比例也到不了99%。”

一旁听着的杨扶额，真是有理有据。

“你们的日子要更难过了。”卡介仑叹了口气。“他现在负责管理所有文科院系，以他的个性和名声，你猜历史系能拿到多少经费？”

杨发出了绝望的一声叹息。

“不过学校的经费不指望，你老板呢？我记得他应该还有两个外部基金来着。”卡介仑摩挲着下巴。他在行政部门负责大大小小的经费分发和整理，虽然不记得具体细节，但大概印象还是有的。

“今年底就到期了。”杨烦心地挠着头。“所以我现在要拼命申请新的基金啊，那个家伙根本帮不上什么忙。”

“要我说，林奇教授看起来根本心思不在学术上。”亚典波罗以谴责的口吻说道。“他根本就没给过学长什么像样的指导，却恬不知耻地在每篇论文上都要署自己的名字，就是想靠学长的成果让自己混上终身教职。”

“我听说席特烈院长好像不太喜欢他？”卡介仑问道。“他去年考评的时候，就是席特烈院长投的反对票。今年如果他还是过不了的话，是不是就得离职了？”

“哎，我那位导师怕是根本没有再放心思在今年的考评上。”杨听起来很是无奈。“我那天与他开会的时候，看见他桌上有国家历史研究院的招聘资料。”

一时间桌上的人都无语了。

“怎么都哭丧着脸？”与周围人喝过一圈的拉普终于发现了这个萦绕着沉重氛围的小角落。“给我个面子嘛，好歹今天别去想什么实验啊课题啊经费什么的，过去这半年我可是想得够够的了。”

“也是。”杨举起酒杯，坏笑着说。“欢迎加入PhD资格获得者的行列！下个月可是会涨工资哦！”

周围一圈人开始起哄，拉普大笑着敲击亚典波罗的酒杯：“下一个可就是你啦！当年的320本书杨可是一年就考完了，你的280本看了多少了，嗯？”

亚典波罗想起被看也看不完的文献支配的恐惧，哀嚎了一声。

“不管怎么说，为我们智勇双全的未来的拉普博士，干杯！”先寇布站起身，用整个酒吧都听得见的洪亮声音说道。

恭喜声不绝于耳，杨在这一片欢腾的情绪中笑了。

在这广阔的宇宙中，绝对的静默占了绝大部分的空间；剩下那些人类可以活动的地方，还有贫困、战火、死别和泪水。但在这小小星球上一座小小的城市中一间小小的酒吧里，还摇曳着一丛快乐的篝火。

就像无情的历史长河里真实存在过的点点温情。

杨微笑着想起，这也是他最初选择历史的原因。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （如果有下一章的话大概会是奇迹的杨以一人之力力挽狂澜拯救整个历史系哈哈哈哈哈）
> 
> （如果有主线的话就是苦逼研究生们联合起来扳倒特瘤副校长哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）


	2. Trivia night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章答题比赛类比trivia question night，一般是在酒吧里吃吃喝喝答一些不是死忠粉答不出的题，比如star wars trivia night这种，想不出比较好的中文翻译，意会意会
> 
> 充满胡扯，打作者不准打脸（）

“哦！学长！在这里！”

刚从寒风中逃进温暖的酒吧的杨，正一边把遮住半张脸的围巾解开，一边四下张望声音的来源。忽然一双手揽住他的肩膀向一个方向推去，杨猝不及防地一个踉跄。

“你要是再晚到五分钟，今晚的庆功酒就不会有你的份了。”先寇布的声音在脑后响起，杨放弃挣扎，被一路推到了吱哇乱叫的亚典波罗那一桌。

“那也要你们能有功可庆啊。”杨终于得闲回击了一句。

高尼夫放下手中的填字游戏，把一杯白兰地推到杨的面前，旁边的波布兰以不输亚典波罗的活跃发言：“我们可是组成了最强军团！一定要拿下今晚答题赛冠军！”

杨巡视了一圈桌上的面孔：斗志昂扬的亚典波罗和波布兰，气定神闲的先寇布和拉普，置身事外的高尼夫和一脸搞不清状况的卡介伦——传说中的最强军团？

“可饶了我这个老年人吧，我对你们年轻人的时髦真的一无所知。”明明只比杨大几届却因为有了妻女而显得像老一辈人的卡介伦无奈地摇摇头。

“别急嘛！这次的死亡答题决赛可是不限定主题，万一被问到三十年前的流行歌曲不就得依仗学长嘛。”波布兰挤眉弄眼。

“喂！你们这些家伙啊——”卡介伦的抗议只说了个开头，便被酒吧老板兼任的答题主持人给打断了。

“各位都点好了酒，准备好了吗？战斗开始后可没有补充弹药的空闲咯！”不知道是在主持比赛还是推销自家生意的老板挤了挤眼睛，“毕竟胜者将会获得一年份的免费啤酒，竞争可不是一般得激烈哦。”

“这儿还要填写队名呢，”高尼夫指着答题卡，“取个名字，各位？”

“那自然是‘渊博的波布兰和他的幕僚们’。”

“驳回。”亚典波罗毫不留情，“可以说是毫无文采的理科生典型了。”

“那你倒是取一个啊文学系的高材生？”

“不不不，”亚典波罗举起一根手指摇晃，“我主修的是文学批评，只批评你且绝不给你批评我的机会。”

“指望他们是没用了，” 卡介伦转向杨，“作为唯一一个持续创作的文科生，请。”

杨挠了挠头，抬手看了看今天的日期：“‘今天是距离交稿日还有三天但我还要被拉来这里参加无意义的答题的十三日’队？”

“有些过于长了。”亚典波罗一本正经地批评道。

先寇布干脆地拿过纸笔将这个仿佛日志一样的名字缩减成“第十三”队。

“好了，我们可以开始答题了。”先寇布微笑着看着大家。

并没有人提出反对意见。

“第一题是，”主持人狡黠地停顿了一下，“历史上曾发行过的最大面额的第纳尔是？”

“一百万亿。”杨简单地回答。在亚典波罗掰着手指数零的时候，拉普干净利落地在答题纸上写下“10^14”。

“我还不知道同盟有过如此通货膨胀的年代。”先寇布伸手拿起了一块炸鸡。

“是在各星系还在纠结地方自治与中央集权的边界的时候，某个边境行星自行发行的。”杨耸耸肩。“如果你看过瓦尔纳星系地方台制作的历史剧，可能会有点印象。”

“先寇布家里的电视怕是只有体育一个频道。”亚典波罗插嘴，然后重复了一遍题目，“快，启动瓦普跳跃所需的最小瞬时速度！”

拉普谁都没有询问便写好了答案。

“我家的女士们倒是对综艺节目爱得不得了。” 卡介伦完全没有在听源源不断报出来的题目。“现在这种答题赛还真是受欢迎啊，海尼森一台周六黄金时间就有一档这样的节目。”

“啊我知道，那个卖点是‘请各种专业人士来回答连他们都不知道的刁钻问题’的刻薄节目？”先寇布摸了摸下巴。“我的队长布鲁姆哈尔特去参加过体育特辑，连他都铩羽而归了，回来被队员们罚做了两百个俯卧撑。”

“哦，我看了那集！”和布鲁姆哈尔特有过一些交情的拉普插了一句嘴。“一半题目都是问些球员的第几任女朋友之类的，怪不得那个老实人啦。”

“第一个成功商业化的自动驾驶程序所用的编程语言！”

波布兰有意炫耀地大声说出答案，不过除了负责写下答案的拉普并没有人认真在听。

“那个节目的最终奖金倒是很可观。” 卡介伦抱起手臂，“够养一个医学实验组半年了。”

“据说国家研究院也很在意那个节目。”拉普一边埋头听写波布兰喋喋不休的答案一边加入这边的话题，“很多老学究也在那个节目组背后出题，甚至担当现场评委。搞不好还打算从里面招学生呢。”

“毕竟能活过那个节目的刁难也能算得上是基础扎实的好学生了。” 卡介伦咽了一口啤酒。“对了，杨，你要不要去试试参赛？”

杨差点喷出一口酒：“什么？”

“是个好主意啊！”亚典波罗瞬间兴奋起来。“正好接下来都是人文学系的专场，别的不说这点上学长绝对吊打一般人呀！”

“呃，这个……”杨挠了挠头。

“如果赢了的话就有机摆脱同行评议的吹毛求疵了，”先寇布立刻接上怂恿杨，“你真的不心动？”

“可是接下来一个月我有三个截稿日，要是年底申不上资金我就得退学了……”杨自暴自弃地把头发揉乱。

“你们到底有没有想认真答题！”波布兰看话题彻底偏转，不满地叫喊起来。“亚雷·海尼森最喜欢的橄榄球球队的口号！”

“‘一只鸸鹋一锅汤’。”先寇布简短地说出了一个让人不知道是真的还是纯粹玩笑的答案，但拉普还是尽职地写了上去。

“说不定评委里就有某个基金的审稿人呢！”亚典波罗再接再厉，“说不定连今后的资金问题都能解决！”

“这你也未免想得太美了。”杨被逗笑了。“算了算了，大家安心答题吧，不然波布兰可要把我们踢出去了。”

事实证明先寇布那个玩笑一样的答案竟然是正确的，因为那只球队的死敌队伍里有一个“长得像鸸鹋” 的王牌选手，剩下的人则被嘲讽为一锅汤。“第十三”队因此成为本场比赛中唯一一个满分队伍，为这七个人赢得了未来一年份的免费啤酒。

“可惜好事要到此为止了。”散场之后，卡介伦对正在笨拙地穿外套的杨小声说道，“特留尼希特下手了。”

杨有些不可思议地看着他：“这么快？”

“毕竟下一年的申请已经开始进入筛选阶段，各个项目都在问预算的事情。我今天看见席特烈院长来找特留尼希特，两人在办公室里谈了很久，想来是有争执了。”卡介伦叹了口气，从口袋里掏出车钥匙。“我送你一程吧？” 

这个“争执”在下周一便有了结果。席特烈院长找杨去谈话，表示因为预算大幅被砍，下一年的历史项目也不得不缩减，往年招生规模都在30人左右，明年系里可能只能负担5人左右的经费，甚至因为几个教授的外部经费面临到期而需要系里支持的几个高年级学生的存在，明年一个新生也没法招了。

杨明白，院长找他是因为自己也是那几个可能需要系里支持的高年级学生之一。

“让学生自费进行博士期间的研究非常过分，更何况是这种就业前景并不十分乐观的专业，我一直尽力避免这种情况的发生。”院长支起手指，“但系里实在是难以为继……”

杨叹了口气：“我明白，院长，我会尽力申请其他奖学金的。”

院长坚毅的眼神中也不免出现了一丝愧疚的神色：“你是我最看重的学生，杨，你的每一篇论文我都看过，我对你的答辩报告的称赞也是发自内心的。我想告诉你的是，这绝对不是你的错，是这个学校、这个社会的错，不能因为历史学、社会学等等不产生直接的价值便否定它的存在意义，一味打压它的，不是纯粹的蠢材，便是想让大众变成蠢材的纯粹的坏蛋。”

杨点点头，想象着这个一向稳重的老人与特留尼希特针锋相对的样子。

“院长，我听说有些地方高校因为经费不足而撤去了历史系。”杨出门的时候提了一句。

院长的嘴角微微扯动：“是啊，教育部可支配的基金也被大幅削减，能分到我们手上的钱就更少了。”他顿了顿，“希望我们还能撑更久一点吧。”

“不行了！啊！这次一定要退学！反正整个历史系都要完蛋了！”杨赶着另一个基金的截止日期正焦头烂额，却收到了上一个申请的拒信。“去便利店打工也可以看书啊！为什么我要被这群人这样羞辱！”

拒信的语气按说是十足得公式化，但评审意见则明确表示，当下资金极度有限，必须支持学界具有名望的最有可能出成果的人士，而杨因为导师林奇丝毫不靠谱，只能以一个区区研究生的名义申请，可以说是毫无竞争力。

“所以说，去参加这个比赛吧？”拉普指着电视上正在播出的答题大赛；上面正在放招募下期选手的广告。“也算是某个形式的外部基金？”

杨看了一眼广告，给自己倒了杯白葡萄酒。

“大家好！这里是艾尔·法西尔旅游局赞助播出的‘是骡子是博士？拉出来溜溜！’答题大赛！‘在艾尔·法西尔，来一场梦中的邂逅’！”主持人的声音从电视里传出，“本期节目是历史学科的初赛第一场。今天的参赛选手可都不一般哪，让我瞧瞧，在海尼森波利斯市立图书馆埋首三十年的书虫，海尼森纪念大学的高材生——”

波布兰吹了声响亮的口哨，举杯示意瘫在沙发上的杨。

杨捂住了脸，表示不是很想看电视上拘谨的自己。

“下次让我来教您如何在电视上显得风度翩翩。”先寇布看着电视上的杨点评道。

“大家好，我是杨威利，希望能取得好成绩。”电视上的杨挠挠头，结束了他与众不同的三句话介绍。

“啊——”杨把头埋在了枕头里。

雅典波罗敲了敲那颗头发乱糟糟的脑袋：“喂大明星！大家可是特地过来看你的表现为你加油的！”

卡介伦又开了一罐啤酒，成为唯一一个试图安慰杨的人：“哎呀，好歹进入决赛了嘛。”

“早知道要丢这样的人，还不如干脆退学算了。”杨闷闷地说，“至少去便利店打工也可以——”

“咦，这不是林奇么？”雅典波罗指着电视叫出来，连杨都抬头查看。

是节目中插播的下期预告，林奇作为极具看点的种子选手被着重介绍。

众人沉默了一会儿。

“下一期，是要师生死亡对决？”拉普首先开了口。

此时的杨却停止了抱怨，双眼盯住屏幕上那张熟悉的脸。

“不，”杨喃喃自语，“是取胜的机会也说不定。”

女孩跟着母亲来到节目的后台找来当评委的父亲，却在隔壁的化妆间拯救了一个因为看书过于投入险些被三明治噎死的青年。

“啊真是得救了——”杨捶着刚喘过气来的胸口笑着对女孩说，“可惜我不爱喝咖啡，要是红茶就好了。”

女孩嘴角抽搐了一下，转身便去找母亲回观众席了。

杨没有花时间反思自己的行为，而是继续投入最后的准备中，连嗡嗡作响的手机也不去理会。

可能也是因为他猜到会这么连续不断地发消息的只会是那一帮没什么营养的损友们。

“不行啊，学长完全不回消息。”亚典波罗耸耸肩，对抢占到前排座位的亲友团们说道。波布兰表示无所谓，他手中巨大的“杨”手牌一定会吸引到台上的人的视线的。

“话说回来，林奇教授到底是为什么要来参加这种节目……”拉普若有所思地说道。

卡介伦朝评委席努了努嘴：“你看那是谁。”

除了负责耍宝活跃气氛的搞笑艺人、一般大众评审，还有几个专业人士的席位。

“啊，格林希尔博士！”亚典波罗惊呼出声，“他不是国家研究院文史部副部长吗。”

“而且还是教育部委员会成员。”卡介伦补充。“可以决定明年教育拨款的那种”

“这还真是没想到啊。”先寇布摸了摸下巴，“林奇怕不是得到了什么消息特意来拍马屁的。”

“格林希尔教授的研究领域是同盟成立初期的经济史。”高尼夫低头搜索着评委的背景。

“呃，虽然学长对经济一窍不通，但好歹也研究的是同盟初期。”亚典波罗开口，“不怕不怕。”

这时节目主持人出场，宣布即将开始录制。

“真是万万想不到，场上最终留下的两位选手，竟是一对师徒呢。”淘汰了另外几名选手之后，主持人夸张地介绍。然而台上两人看起来都有些尴尬。

“呃，是啊，杨是我在海尼森纪念大学带的第一个学生。”林奇僵硬地微笑着，顿了顿又补上一句，“也是我最，呃，骄傲的学生。”

杨感觉自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“哪里哪里，还要多向教授学习才行。”

你根本是没有别的学生了！杨默默腹诽。

主持人继续介绍两人的背景，在说到两人发表的论文和成果的时候，有大量的重叠和共同署名。

“看来真是一对关系很好、互相促进的师徒啊！”主持人乐呵呵地夸奖道。

杨和林奇看起来都在冷笑。

“可惜赛场之上无师徒，”主持人瞥向提词卡，“现在，最终决赛，正式开始！”

最终决赛的赛制包括了常规提问、来自专业评委的提问和选手间互相发问，选手首先在答题板上写下自己的答案，再阐述自己的理由。

“简直就像答辩一样。”杨有些郁闷地想。

与答辩不同的是，常规提问包括了很多无厘头的问题，例如同盟国歌候选第二的票数之类的。

专业评委的提问则靠谱了很多，可以明显看出之前有些插科打诨的林奇教授也变得认真了起来。

“同盟第七任议长家里有几个厕所？”这是格林希尔教授出的题。

“什么嘛，这不还是无厘头的题目！”波布兰小声抱怨。

“三个。”林奇教授抢先作答，杨也给出了相同的答案。

“从法尔康议长开始同盟经济得到极大的发展，议长曾以‘让每个家庭都拥有三个厕所’为竞选口号来阐述他的经济方针。”这是林奇给出的解释，杨表示没什么需要补充的。

“毕竟是做了准备来的嘛。”先寇布评价道。“看来要到最后一个环节才能分胜负了。”

正如先寇布所料，节目最终迎来了两人针锋相对的时候。

林奇向杨提出的问题是：同盟经济迎来指数级发展的关键因素。

杨在心里略微翻了个白眼：这种可以成为一个博士课题的论题，在这种场合提出来完全就是为了让我回答什么都可以被批评吧？更何况，旁边还坐着同盟经济史领域的权威。

杨看了一眼格林希尔博士。

“法尔康议长推行的大发展政策是一个极大的原因，”杨斟酌着开始作答，“但同样不可忽视的是在这之前几代人所积累起来的生产力的发展，以及促进了生产力发展的教育事业，乃至决心推进教育事业的每一个民众。”

杨侃侃而谈了很多从第七任议长开始的教育改革以及之后随之而来的几次重大科技进步，不过被林奇教授打断了：“是吗？我倒认为法尔康议长推行的经济改革是整个指数发展时期的开始，这是一场自上而下的运动，由英明的议长做指挥……”

“很少有成功的完全来自上层的改革，这在历史上有无数的例子，”杨认真地反驳，“因此人类社会是永远需要研究和教育，只有当一般民众都了解社会发展的原理和民主的本质，倒逼日趋安逸的上层，才是社会进步的真正动力。”

“可你忘了，最容易怠惰的，”林奇教授保持着笑容，“就是民众本身不是吗？”

“只有更加怠惰的人才会希望别人比自己愚蠢。”杨反驳道。

现场响起了一阵嘘声。

“哈哈哈哈，这一轮竟然演变成了学术辩论，火药味有些浓烈了呢。”主持人出来打圆场。“格林希尔博士，平时学术圈里就是这样讨论的吗？”

“毕竟真理越辩越明，从来没有完全的正确嘛。”格林希尔笑眯眯地说。

“选手们的表现交由专业评委判断，”主持人瞥了眼题词器，“接下来，轮到学生向导师发问了！”

“林奇教授，”杨开始了他的进攻，“请问国父亚雷·海尼森最初想要建立的政体是什么？”

“自然是独立的民主议会制度。”林奇似乎因为这个问题过于简单而大感意外，“在宣告同盟独立的宣言中，亚雷·海尼森亲自撰写了‘坚定人民自治’相关条文，并且在任期期满之后拒绝再次出任职务。”

“但在最早亚雷寄给同盟最早的建国委员会的草稿中，却更倾向于在帝国体制内争取自治。”杨一字一句地说，“这是您论文中提到过的成果呢。”

林奇愣了愣。

杨曾经与他讨论过这个问题。

两年前一批同盟早期的电子资料被破译，包括了亚雷·海尼森的若干书信。杨得知消息自然立刻开始研究，发现了这份独立宣言的初稿。

“那种研究没有人要看的。”林奇在讨论中强硬地说。“没有人会想看到国父曾经向帝国屈服的历史。”

“这不是屈服。”杨反驳。“这正是亚雷·海尼森对于民主的思考和探索，在当时同盟力量微弱的情况下这确实是一个稳妥的办法，很多时候并不是战争才是唯一的路径。”

“但之后海尼森选择了现在的制度，又何必纠结。”林奇依然反对。

“当然有必要！”杨毫不让步，“因为这正表明了同盟从一开始便是民主的，对亚雷·海尼森一个人的赞颂很容易让民众滑落进偶像崇拜的歧路，阐述建国委员会的互相牵制和达成一致才是民主国家需要强调的历史。”

“总之，我不同意。”林奇大手一挥。

杨很生气，坚持完成了这一篇论述，打算以自己的名义发表，但在最后一刻被编辑拦住了。

“不带上导师名字的话，还是有些不合规矩。”编辑为难地表示。

而林奇听说文章已经被接受且评价不错，竟直接和编辑表示愿意署名，就这样享受了一大半的成果。

杨看到林奇把这篇他并没有参与的文章放进自己的简历，觉得又好气又好笑。

不过还能怎么办呢。杨默默地想。学术也并不都是净土啊。

在杨步步紧逼、进一步追问林奇那篇论文的细节的时候，林奇感觉背后充满了冷汗。

他瞥了一眼评委席上的格林希尔博士。

不熟悉别的领域还情有可原，但自己署名的内容一概不知，这可是涉及学术不端、会葬送学术生涯的重大问题。

林奇绞尽脑汁回忆杨给他看过的初稿，但他只记得当时担心这篇论文因为说海尼森坏话而被权威嗤笑、被出版社舍弃的心情。

最近自己又为了能让格林希尔博士另眼相看而大量钻研经济史，甚至为了求职而进行了超越合理程度的社交活动。

可谓是汲汲营营啊。

林奇一边疲于应付杨的提问，一边出神地想着。

“他完了。”拉普突然说道。

看着台上明显无法自圆其说的林奇，大家都知晓了本场的赢家。

“恭喜你啊，杨！”格林希尔向胜者道贺，“你对历史的见解，老实说，我都被感动了。”

他转过头，与林奇握手，“林奇教授教出能胜过自己的学生，相比也十分自豪吧。”

林奇看着格林希尔公式化的微笑，心里如坠冰窟。

“为了我们奇迹的杨！”波布兰的嗓门大得惊人，“干杯！”

杨挠着头苦笑：“哪有那么夸张。”

“确实能算得上奇迹了。”卡介伦笑着说，“节目播出后的反响那么强烈，甚至带起了一波‘回归理性，为个人崇拜祛魅’的风潮呢。”

“增加教育投入的呼声也高了起来，正在一级议会的预算案也增加了教育的修订案。”亚典波罗一口气喝完了半品脱的啤酒。“说不定我们这些不讨人喜欢的文科生能有救了！”

“你的基金申请怎么样了？”拉普问道。

“不知道啊，明天出结果。”杨把玩着手里的酒杯。

“那就预祝我们奇迹的杨再创辉煌！”波布兰又喊了起来。

“话说回来，说是请我喝酒，”杨抱怨道，“结果还是来这家酒吧喝之前赢到的啤酒，根本没有花钱嘛！好歹请我去一趟市里的高级饭店啊！”

酒吧庆功后的第二天，杨被叫进了院长办公室。

“一个好消息，一个坏消息。”席特烈院长说，“好消息是，你的基金申请终于通过了。”

杨长舒了一口气。

“坏消息是，”院长接着说，“你的导师林奇教授离职了。”

杨笑着说：“倒也不算是完全的坏消息吧？”

席特烈瞪了他一眼：“如果没有其他导师愿意接收你的话，还是得退学。更何况这次你相当于踩着你的导师赢得了比赛，谁都会对收这样一个学生心存忌惮吧。”

杨略有些踌躇。

“不过还算你小子运气好，”席特烈翻找着文件，“有一个教授主动提出来想要接收你。”

“是谁？”

“比克古教授。”席特烈将申请表格递到杨的面前。

“啊！副院长！”杨欣喜地喊出声。比克古教授是一位非常老资格且正直的人，杨非常尊敬他。

“我知道他正好有个课题缺人，就是需要长途旅行进行田野调查，并且和你之前的研究领域不太相同，看你想不想去了。”

“是什么课题？”杨一边填写表格一边问道

“是阿修比元帅的死亡谜团。”

“听起来很是有趣啊。”杨笑着说。

“是啊，田野调查也是很重要的一部分，可以说是很好的学术训练机会。你认识卡介伦的吧？他会教你怎么申领差旅费用。” 席特烈起身与杨握手，“加油，杨威利，我相信你一定会成长为一个顶尖的历史学家。”

杨握住了院长宽厚的手掌，从中感受到了某种坚实的力量。

“我会努力的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （难道我接下来真的会写苦逼研究生们扳倒特瘤副校长的主线？？？）
> 
> （另外还很想写王牌队员是赤金的帝国橄榄球队和先寇布带领的蔷薇骑士球队的（充满火药味的）友谊赛wwww）


	3. 我要退学

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看杨花式“我要退学！这次一定要退学！”
> 
> 具体设定看前篇，杨=历史系phd学生。大体参照美帝，细节糅杂。
> 
> 不太了解文科学术圈，奇怪的地方不要在意（

杨拿着一瓶红酒两个杯子敲开了拉普的房门。

“我要退学。”杨一脸生无可恋地说。“这次一定要退学。”

“又跟林奇教授吵起来了？”拉普转向杨，桌上的电脑显示着杨看不懂的一片混乱数据。

“看文献看吐了。”杨一边倒酒一边陷入沉思。“现在退学是能拿到硕士学位的吧？”

“一年前过了资格考的时候就能拿了。”拉普盯着倒入酒杯的红色液体。“但是你明年就要考博士候选了，不亏么？”

“就连我也知道，一个理性人在做决策的时候不应该考虑沉没成本。”杨一口气喝完了半杯，有些赌气地说。“我现在满脑子想的都是赶紧拿个学位去找工作。”

“找工作啊……”拉普瘫倒在椅子上，跟着陷入沉思。

“啊烦死了，去做历史老师吧！”杨拼命挠头。

“那你要去考教师资格啊，”拉普非常设身处地，“大学倒是不要资格证，但硕士学位找不到研究教职，纯做讲师的话听说工资又低竞争也不小。”

“每年的博士都供过于求，积压下来造成的内卷化啊。”杨叹了口气。

“去做公务员怎么样？”拉普提议。

“不要。”杨干脆地拒绝了。

“或者随便进一个公司做文员？”

“那我是不是该找找实习？”杨琢磨着。“但是林奇又肯定不会放我去实习……”

拉普也陷入了沉默。

“我觉得去便利店热便当就不错的样子，每天理理货收收银，没有顾客的时候看看书。”杨突然想起了什么。

“那你不能去大学周围的便利店，”拉普抱起手臂，“太忙了。”

“便利店店员的工资是按提成算的吗？”

“好问题。”拉普非常行动派地打开网页搜索某便利店的招聘条件，“基本工资和加班工资。”

“感觉不错！”杨很感兴趣地凑上前。

“杨。”

“干嘛？”

“你家不是海尼森波利斯本地的吧？”

“不是。我爸现在还在宇宙里到处飘着呢。”

“那可能不太行，这工资付不起市里房租。”

两人陷入沉默，只是不停地给对方空掉的酒杯斟酒。

酒瓶见底的时候，时针指向了凌晨一点。

“我回去了。”杨起身走回自己的房间。“还剩186篇文献，今天的份看不完就完蛋了。”

“那好。”拉普重新打开之前的电脑界面，“我也要把这个程序debug完。”

又是一个平静的夜晚。

邮箱里的退学申请并没有发出去。

“爸，跟你商量个事情。”杨在跟父亲杨泰隆视频通话。“我要退学，这次一定要退学。”

“退呗。”杨泰隆并未从账本上抬头。

“……你怎么都不劝劝我？”杨一头黑线。“别人家的爸妈都是劝进，你这么能这么放纵我！”

“反正也不是我要你读什么博士的。当初我是不是跟你说过选些好找工作的专业？”杨泰隆瞪了他一眼，“你还记得小时候老跟你玩的那个高尼夫？人家现在做生意做得可大了，我听他妈说刚买了一艘飞船，明年说不定就能组商队了！”

“说多少遍我也不去做生意！”杨气鼓鼓地说。

“行行行，做什么随你，退学也随你，反正海尼森波利斯的生活费我可出不起。”杨泰隆的目光又回到了账本，顿了一会儿又加了句：“最多给你出个房租。”

那做个便利店收银员可行啊。杨思忖着。

“其实我想吧，”杨换上了小时候要零花钱的谄媚表情，“要不要我回家给你做副手？又给你省了房租钱又给你省了副手钱呢！”

“去你的！”杨泰隆把账本往桌上一摔，“你哪是回来给我做副手！你只会躲在边上看书，什么都帮不上。平添一张吃饭的嘴，我才不干呢。”

“你这爹怎么这样！”杨又变得气鼓鼓的。“人家雅典波罗他爹一天到晚催他回家！你看看你！”

“你少来！人家是人家，我是我！”杨泰隆重新拿起了账本。

沉默了一会儿，杨泰隆的声音从那边传来：“最多三个月。最多给你白吃白喝三个月。”

“六个月。”杨讨价还价。“半年后春招。”

“……半年绝对把你踢出家门。”

“不过半年后按照预定的计划我都考完博士候选了。”杨若有所思。“诶还是算了吧。”

“你这个臭小子！”杨泰隆看起来很想把杨威利从屏幕里面拉出来揍一顿，杨迅速地关闭了视频。

杨透过窗户看向星空。

今天老爷子在哪个星系飘着呢。杨心想。

退学申请还是没有发出去。

杨正在参加一个学术会议，听了一整天的演讲和报告不免让人腰酸背痛，但此时还不能休息。

我宁愿再听十场报告也不想在这儿尬笑啊。

杨在晚宴会场长长地叹气。

“哎呀，这不是杨嘛。”同级的怀特伯恩手里拿着一罐啤酒，向他夸张地招呼。

完蛋了！杨内心大叫不好。

“你也来啦？我好像没有看见你的报告？”怀特伯恩非常热情的样子。

“哪里哪里，并没有什么可以报告的成果。”杨努力藏住笑容里的尴尬。

“哎呀，那也挺好的。”怀特伯恩依然是笑眯眯的。“我为了今天要做的报告已经半个月每天只睡三个小时了，结束之后得好好查查身体啊。”

说不定查出来您已经是因为缺乏睡眠而死去两周的尸体了。杨内心翻着大大的白眼。

“话说你知道吗，格林希尔博士也来了，我们一起去找他喝一杯怎么样？”怀特伯恩继续说。

“可是我研究的不是经济史，并不知道要说些什么……”杨想要拒绝。

“杨啊，你的问题就是太孤僻了。”怀特伯恩揽住杨的肩膀就把他拐走了。“这个社会是要靠社交的啊！来会议就是为了发展人脉，才能找到工作啊。”

我还以为会议是用来交流学术的。杨嘟囔着。

结果两人并没有在会场里找到格林希尔博士，于是怀特伯恩带着杨加入了正在大声谈笑的一群人。

“诶，这不是杨嘛。”一个学长开口。“听说你选了林奇作导师？真不够明智的。好歹找个人脉更加广阔的老教授嘛！什么论文都能帮你发出去。”

选林奇确实不太明智，但这个理由好像不太对。杨想。

“我本科室友就是！他名义上的导师是大牛，但是实际指导的一直是大牛手底下的小老板。我看他研究的东西也一般，但是挂上大牛的名字，编辑都抢着要！听说那个大牛一年度假300天，也能发好多论文呢！”

杨在心里记住了那个大牛的名字，决定以后看见他署名的文献都绕着走。

“诶，我什么时候能成为那样的大牛啊。”怀特伯恩长叹一声。

“说什么呢！你可是我们这几届最优秀的了！我们以后还打算去您手下做小老板呢！”一圈人态度真诚地恭维着。

杨觉得自己一定装不像，便借口离开了。

怀特伯恩确实优秀，相比之下自己简直毕业无望；大牛把持的圈子若不汲汲营营又难找到工作，就算能侥幸毕业未来也一片黯淡。

退学算了。杨默默念叨。去便利店热便当怎么样？

“啊，这不是杨威利嘛。”

听见有人招呼，杨抬起头。

比克古和格林希尔正在朝他招手。

“那儿太吵了，在这儿躲着清净。”比克古笑道。

“杨威利？”格林希尔仔细打量着杨。“我看了你提交的摘要，其实非常好，但是完整度还有所欠缺。”

“啊！”杨没想到格林希尔教授也是审稿人之一。“是啊，还差得很远。”

“研究永远是过程。开头顺利的未必有圆满结局，蹒跚起步的未必不能在未来振翅而飞。”格林希尔继续说。

“是吗……”杨有些摸不准他想说什么。

“哎，格林希尔教授是希望你不要为别人士气低落。”比克古像爷爷教育孙辈一般，“怀恩波特的研究是建立在比较成熟的课题之上，自然进展比较快；你的课题从零开始，遇到阻碍是很正常的。”

“我也没有特别失落啦。”杨说。

“是吗？那就好。”比克古接着说，“我知道很多学生会因为同侪压力而变得郁郁寡欢，希望你能坚持你的节奏。”

他们又讨论了一些学术问题，包括今天的报告内容，却很少提及报告人本身的年龄地位身份。

杨回到房间的时候，雅典波罗正好打了电话过来。

“干嘛？”杨一接上电话就听见酒吧的吵闹声。

“来看看学长有没有抑郁啊？”雅典波罗还没说完，电话就被波布兰抢走了。

“给你现场直播我这学期撩到的第28个妹子！”波布兰说完便把手机丢给了先寇布。

“应该是这学期第28次被妹子打。”先寇布嘲笑着说。“你那边怎么样？”

“还行吧，肯定比不上你们那么热闹。”杨瘫倒在床上。

“没有哪里比得上我们。”先寇布爽朗的笑声从听筒传来。“再坚持一天就回来了！我们给你接风！”

“要不要考虑三月兔亭？”杨一直想敲先寇布他们一顿好的，比如市中心的高级餐厅三月兔亭。

“不行。”先寇布果断地拒绝了。“那种级别的餐厅，要么等你结婚要么等你毕业。”

“小气鬼。”杨笑着说，“我无论如何也要吃到你们请的三月兔亭。”

“我觉得结婚这个可以不必考虑，毕业的话倒还是可以期望一下。”先寇布的声音听起来非常豪爽，但杨莫名觉得非常欠打。“我就开始慢慢攒钱吧！”

挂了电话的杨在床上躺了一会儿，想了想现在与未来。

管他呢。杨翻了个身，关掉台灯。

反正要让先寇布放次血。

总而言之言而总之，今天的退学申请也没有发送出去呢。


	4. Journal club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量现实影射，私货携带有。参考去年底发生的一些事，现实结局很丧，希望AU里能不那么窒息一点

有害书籍协会的每周例行读书会，本周主持人是亚典波罗。

这个原本由杨威利发起的社团，由于当事人的初衷不过是想骗点学校经费来买自己想看林奇却拒绝的书，又对组织活动兴趣奇缺，所以入社者寥寥，每年都在被废社边缘试探。直到文学系学弟亚典波罗入社，并无视创社元老的意愿进行大刀阔斧的改革，例如“就算没有人也要组织每周例会”，才算走出了“反正没有人参加为什么要组织活动”“反正没有活动为什么要参加社团”的死循环。

走出死循环的第一步：找来足够撑台面的社员，于是拉普、先寇布、波布兰、高尼夫等一系列非常不符合书呆子刻板印象的人被拉来成为社团的中流砥柱；而这一帮仿佛时刻处于醉酒状态的家伙也非常配合地把“有害书籍”的范围扩散至无限大。

“今天的阅读篇目：《论民主》。”亚典波罗装模作样地拿起稿子，甚至还戴起一副平光镜。“至于作者，就作为今天的有奖竞猜。”

“‘我们不得不面对一个非常尴尬的事实，那就是， 所谓民主，关键是民主需要如何写。 对我个人而言，民主不仅仅是一个重大的事件，还可能会改变我的人生。可是，即使是这样，民主的出现仍然代表了一定的意义。我认为， 而这些并不是完全重要，更加重要的问题是， 奥斯特洛夫斯基说过一句富有哲理的话，共同的事业，共同的斗争，可以使人们产生忍受一切的力量。这启发了我， 这样看来， 既然如此， 现在，解决民主的问题，是非常非常重要的。 所以， 既然如何， 我们都知道，只要有意义，那么就必须慎重考虑。 马尔顿曾经提到过，坚强的信心，能使平凡的人做出惊人的事业。这似乎解答了我的疑惑。 我们都知道，只要有意义，那么就必须慎重考虑。 民主，到底应该如何实现。 一般来讲，我们都必须务必慎重地考虑考虑。 民主，到底应该如何实现。 现在，解决民主的问题，是非常非常重要的。 所以， 民主的发生，到底需要如何做到，不民主的发生，又会如何产生。 这种事实对本人来说意义重大，相信对这个世界也是有一定意义的。 我们都知道，只要有意义，那么就必须慎重考虑。 民主，到底应该如何实现。 本人也是经过了深思熟虑，在每个日日夜夜思考这个问题。 生活中，若民主出现了，我们就不得不考虑它出现了的事实。……’”*

“停停停！”杨受不了地大叫了出来，“这是什么狗屁不通的东西？我宁愿继续听上周波布兰念的三流言情小说！”

“什么三流言情小说！是三百年来最打动人心的真情故事！”波布兰大声抗议的内容仿佛是从畅销书的腰封上摘下来的。

“我只想知道，”拉普眼神空洞，“像这样的废话还要持续几页？”

亚典波罗翻了翻手里的纸：“不多了，也就八十来页吧。”

先寇布猛地站起来就往门外冲刺。

“哎哎哎，不准半路开溜！”波布兰冲过去把人拽回来，刚睡完一觉的高尼夫也搭了把手。

“如果我们现在就能猜出作者，是不是就不用听完了？”高尼夫一边拖住先寇布，一边问讲台上的亚典波罗。

“实话说，有奖竞赛的奖就是猜出来的人可以先行离场，不用听完。”亚典波罗耸耸肩。

结果全场异口同声：“特留尼西特！”

亚典波罗的眼镜滑到了鼻梁中央：“你们这样我很没面子啊！”

“是你逼我们听特留尼西特大作的报应。”杨从椅子上撑起身 去够亚典波罗手里的稿子。“这是哪个期刊发出来的？我可以一辈子拉黑了。”

“还得多拉黑几本。”亚典波罗把文章丢给杨，转身打开电脑，“你还没看到这篇，《法制中的人情之美》，第二章小标题《论导师崇高感和师娘优美感的统一》**。”

在场所有人神情复杂。

“怎么说，”先寇布摸了摸下巴，“我竟然对这篇稍微更有兴趣一点。”

“随口提一句，”亚典波罗接着说，“他当时的导师是前法学院院长、现任校长桑佛德教授。”

“……我收回前言。”先寇布举手告饶。

“所以本周例会就是来恶心我们的吗。”杨深深叹了口气。

“哪有，奇文共欣赏嘛。”亚典波罗语气颇为轻松。“以及我们可以探讨一下特留尼西特的上位史作为课后习题。”

“我记得他博士期间的文章还不至于那么不堪入目。”杨随手在数据库里搜索特留尼西特的文章列表并按时间顺序排列。

“毕竟也是一路荣誉学位过来的，履历真是漂亮。”拉普抱着胳膊，“本科是法学和传播学双学位，攻读法学博士学位的同时还参与了大量新闻传播工作，现在还直接分管校报呢。”

“哼，那种人参与媒体真是社会的噩梦。”亚典波罗嗤之以鼻。

“不能因为校报拒绝了你做编辑的要求就这么偏激嘛。”高尼夫笑眯眯地说。“想想做编辑的话就要三天两头收到你这种酸文人投的不知所云的稿件，其实也挺难的。”

没等亚典波罗呛声，先寇布的声音就响了起来：“我看这个特留尼西特，野心绝不止于学术界。”

“海大校长是个重量级的资历，如果不想退休，去教育部混个一官半职应该也是很容易的。”杨威利苦笑着，“我看桑佛德也在酝酿进入教育部，接下来的剧本恐怕就是特留尼西特接任校长、两届任期满之后步之后尘。”

“说不定他的野心不在于教育部。”亚典波罗说道，“直接参选议员也说不定，毕竟他在媒体有大量人脉，简直是当今选举成功的先决条件。”

“能让这种人进入议会，真是社会的悲哀。”波布兰下了判语。

杨醒来的时候已经是日上三竿了。他半梦半醒地拿起手机，上面是十七个来自亚典波罗的未接来电。

杨随手把手机扔回床头，打着哈欠走出房间去洗漱，正好撞上一脸严肃的拉普。

“虽然亚典波罗日常不靠谱，但这次确实是出了不得了的事情。”

“有害书籍协会紧急会议！”邮件发送到了每一个成员的信箱里 ，并且附上了一个网址。

杨一边刷牙一边打开，发现是教育部的公示文件。

海尼森纪念大学章程修改公示  
序言  
“……当此国家发展、民主社会复兴之际，海大师生谨建此章程。立志继承先贤创校的初志，坚持学校办学定位，致力于培养服务同盟未来的各类人才，鼓励各种旨在增进人类福祉与健康的创造性研究，保护学术和思想的多样性，尊重文化传统，促进文明互信, 通过学术和思想的事业，引领并服务于整个社会的进步和人类的文明进程。”  
修改为“……当此国家发展、民主社会复兴之际，海大师生谨建此章程，立志继承先贤创校之初心。学校坚持同盟最高评议会的领导，全面贯彻评议会的教育方针，坚持海尼森思想指导地位和办学方向，扎根同盟大地办大学，始终为人民服务，为治国理政服务，为巩固和发展同盟民主主义制度服务，为解放另一半人类同胞服务。立足新时代，学校落实立德树人根本任务，全面履行人才培养、科学研究、社会服务、文化传承创新的使命，坚持自身特色的办学定位，鼓励增进人类福祉与健康的创造性研究，保护学术和思想的多样性，尊重文化传统，促进文明互信, 致力于培养德智体美劳全面发展的建设者和接班人，在实现自由行星同盟伟大复兴的历史进程中建设顶尖大学，引领并服务于整个社会的进步和人类的文明进程。”  
……  
第四条 删去“按照议会领导、校长负责、师生治学、民主管理的基本原则运行。”，修改为“实行同盟议会海尼森纪念大学委员会领导下的校长负责制，推进同盟特色现代大学制度建设。”  
第六条 删去“师生依法独立自主开展学术研究”，修改为“学校营造人心聚学的氛围，鼓励师生依法自主开展学术研究”。  
第九条 “学校实行同盟议会领导下的校长负责制，选派代表是学校的领导核心，统一领导学校工作，支持校长独立负责地行使职权。”修改为“议会选派代表是全校的领导核心，全面领导学校工作，把握学校发展方向，决定学校重大问题，监督重大决议执行，支持校长依法负责地行使职权，保证以人才培养为中心的各项任务完成。”  
……  
***

“这都是些什么？”杨没顾上嘴里还有牙膏泡沫，冲进客厅大声喊了出来。“我还没看完，你直接告诉我，后面的内容是不是基本上把民主、独立、自由删了个遍？”

“倒也没有。”拉普小口啜饮着咖啡。“毕竟我们是‘自由’行星同盟，是‘民主’社会。”

杨气呼呼地坐进沙发，继续翻着网页，越翻越是气愤。

“这简直是要把海大变成预备军官学校。”杨愤愤地说，嘴里的泡沫喷到沙发上，拉普微微皱了眉头；但他很少见到室友这么气急败坏，也就没有多说。

“字里行间都是要加强政府对大学的控制。真是太可笑了。若是对军官预备学校严控思想也就算了，对理应是最自由、代表社会新潮思想、探索人类可能的大学施加这样的绞索，真是其心可诛！”

“我看政府对我们的期望也不过是不用懂技术之外无用之物的工具人了。”拉普又接了一杯咖啡。“乖乖地造武器就好，何必懂那些有的没的。”

“早就有预兆了，文史哲的经费大幅被砍，为了免除唱反调的声音，直接釜底抽薪防患未然啊。”

“不愧是历史系高材生，古语张口就来。”拉普顺手给杨泡了杯红茶。“快去收拾收拾，下午去跟亚典波罗他们讨论一下吧。”

“我认为，必须大闹一场！”亚典波罗挥舞着手里公示件卷成的纸筒，大声宣布。“一校之章就如同一国之宪，岂能改得如此荒唐可笑！”

“你先闭嘴。”高尼夫阻止了亚典波罗的过度兴奋。“这件事有很多蹊跷。”

“是的。”杨已经冷静了下来。“为什么在公示件被放出来之前，我们从未听闻任何消息？甚至这次放出公示都只是在教育部的网站上，连校报都没有报道。”

“是的，我作为师生代表大会的成员，在公示之前都没有听过消息。”亚典波罗也坐了下来。“时间线根本不对，去年的全体师生大会在十二月初，就算是部分代表会议也是在十一月底。学校章程理应是必须得到全体师生投票才能通过和修改的，现在这个版本显然连部分代表会议都没有讨论过。”

“所以这就是从程序上就不正义了。”杨说。

“你觉得应该如何？”拉普问杨。

“在师生代表大会提案，要求废除这版章程。”杨回答。

“你觉得会有用吗？”先寇布一脸似笑非笑。“毕竟是失败了一次的制度。”

杨没有回答。

杨当天晚上便联系几个教授代表起草提案，不少教授甚至都没听说这件事。

“这就需要你的出场了。”杨对亚典波罗说。

亚典波罗虽说没当上校报编辑，却是投稿大户，有一段时间甚至有个小专栏，专门发些炮轰时事的文章，可以说是尽得他那位记者父亲的真传。

不过这次给校报的投稿，却被编辑毙了。

“这是学校大方针的调整，作为学生还是乖乖适应为好。”

这倒是让亚典波罗炸了毛，他平生最讨厌的就是被别人告诉去做什么，却又讲不出能说服他的道理。“那又怎样！”他最喜欢这样呛说他的挣扎没用的人，“我是自由的！自由而无用！”

亚典波罗过剩的创作欲还有几个发泄通道，比如他个人网站上的独立专栏，在年轻人中十分有人气。在被校报拒绝后，他便把文章贴到了自己的网站。

讨论这件事的人明显增多了。在社交媒体上亚典波罗的文章被不停转发，连校外的人都意识到一场风波在校园里酝酿。

结果还不等亚典波罗洋洋得意地向杨他们炫耀，第二天这篇文章便被举报删除，只留下一个标题空洞地咆哮。

亚典波罗脸色发黑，杨也眉头紧锁。

被删除的文章链接仍然被不停转发，如同熄灭的火炬仍然在被倔强地传递。陆续有更多的人参加进这个话题，也有更多的人开始写作相关的评论。

但这些文章通常活不到第二天。

“讲个笑话。”亚典波罗在又一次的聚会上说， “我昨天跟三个被删了文章的编辑聊天。第一个人说，我旗帜鲜明地反对了修改。第二个人说，可我旗帜鲜明地支持了修改。第三个说，我只是把原文贴了一遍。”

并没有人笑。

“你的提案交了吗？”先寇布问杨。

“交了。还没有回应。”杨回答。

“要我说，你就应该拿你‘奇迹的杨’的影响力公开造势反对。”

“如果能从正常程序解决问题的话，我还是倾向于合法手段。”杨说。

“哪怕官方的手段显然已经不合法了？”

杨默不作声。

社交网络上的不满与抗议愈演愈烈，但海大官方仍然没有给出解释，拿着学校资助的校媒也保持沉默。学校里有零星的反抗声音，教室黑板上出现的一句标语，学生组织存活不到半天的海报，如同投入大洋的一颗石子，从来没能打破这宁静。

“再给你们讲个笑话。”聚在食堂吃饭的时候，亚典波罗冷笑着说，“我们的抗议是有作用的——教育部的公示文件把修改前的版本删掉了。”

“好像这样就没人会记得了一样。”波布兰嗤笑了一声。

餐桌上又陷入了沉默。

“我当初转学到海大来，可不是为了这个。”先寇布笑了笑，但声音低沉。

“独立学术，自由之魂，政罗教网，无所羁绊。****”一直沉默的杨小声地唱了两句。

这是海尼森纪念大学创建伊始写就的校歌。

“我是为了这句话考的海大。”杨略有些感伤地说。

“我也是。”

杨有些惊讶地抬头，答话的是一个陌生的学生。他手里端着餐盘，目不斜视地走向另一桌。而片刻之后，从那里传来了单薄但清晰的歌声。

“独立学术，自由之魂——”

平时喧闹的食堂逐渐安静了下来，学生们仿佛忘记了饥饿，连工作人员都停下了脚步。

“政罗教网，无所羁绊——”

从那一方小小餐桌开始，逐渐有其他学生加入，歌声渐渐壮大，如同涓涓溪流，最终汇集成滔滔大江。

杨惊愕地环顾四周。震耳欲聋的歌声中，他却能听见自己的心跳。

在鲁道夫的时代，会有这样放声歌唱的年轻人吗？他没来由地想到了这个问题。

追随海尼森的那些年轻人们，是不是也是这样，为了打破星系间令人绝望的静默和黑暗，在干冰之船上放声歌唱？

独立学术，自由之魂。政罗教网，无所羁绊。

杨笑了。

谁也无法阻止人类歌唱。

社交网络上很快就出现了海大食堂这场演唱会的视频，这些片段以来不及删除的惊人速度传播着。

“这下应该是瞒不住了。”拉普点评道。

话题终于引爆到了社会，不受校方控制的媒体嗅到了非比寻常的味道，海大领导层一时间处于非常不利的舆论漩涡之中。

“这个章程确实只在学校领导层讨论过，校长先生自作主张替全体师生做了选择。”特留尼希特出人意料地接受了采访。

“事实上我一直是投反对票的那一个。”他透过校报的专访强调道。

这时媒体上又出现了不少独家爆料，是关于海大现任校长桑佛德和教育部长相勾结、侵贪公款的丑闻。

一个月后，桑佛德被迫宣布辞职，并和教育部长一同接受警方审查；特留尼希特副校长则暂时接任校长的职务，并在上台伊始宣布章程修改作废，在学年末的师生大会上获得了足够的票数，正式接任海尼森纪念大学校长职位。

暑假前最后一次有害书籍阅读会。

“世上之事，总不能尽如人意啊。”杨叹息道。

“你说，特留尼希特真的是投的反对票吗？”波布兰问杨。

“谁知道呢。”先寇布抢答。“以他的嗅觉，说得未必是假话。”

“恐怕贪污的丑闻也是他放出来的。”拉普若有所思地说。

“一边用校报控制舆论，见情形不好便踩着导师收一波好感，真是老狐狸。”波布兰咬牙切齿。“别说是杨，我都想退学了！”

“喂！我在你心中是退学的代名词吗？”杨不满地说。

“话说回来，学长你改改你的电话录音吧。”亚典波罗自顾自地抱怨起来。“那天给你打电话，听了十七遍‘如果现在还是上午，那我一定在睡觉，留言了我也不会听哦，所以还是请下午再拨’。”

“不行。”杨果断地拒绝了。“打搅人清梦的这辈子没有女朋友也不会交好运的。所以这个录音很友善了，难道你想我改成‘这里是殡仪馆，火化请排队’？”

“如果特留尼希特在早上打你电话，我倒很希望你改成后面那个。”先寇布说。

杨仔细思考了一下：“你说得对！我这就去改。”

“喂！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 来自狗屁不通文章生成器
> 
> ** 这是一篇真实存在的期刊论文，建议搜索阅读全文
> 
> *** 改编自某校章程
> 
> **** 改编自某校校歌
> 
> 可惜在现实里，食堂里的校歌最终没有能飘出去，只剩一缕回响在还记得的人的心里


	5. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 段子。皆有原型。  
> （我都是过的什么日子&我周围都是什么人啊——

Qualify  
雅典波罗迎来了他的qualify考试。昼夜颠倒了小半年之后终于到了大日子，亚典波罗穿上从卡介伦那里借来的正装，早早来到会议室设置好精心制作的幻灯片，静待committee的光临。  
一直到考试开始时间的半小时后，他的committee竟然一个都没有出现——显然没有一个人像他自己一样记住这个大日子。  
亚典波罗一脸黑线地开始给每个教授打电话。三位教授都抱歉连连地到场之后，亚典波罗自己的导师——伍兰夫教授——却怎么也联系不到。  
亚典波罗走投无路。他冲出会议室，抓住了迎面走来的第一个人类。于是对文学批评几乎一无所知的哲学系帕耶特教授就在这种情况下一脸懵逼地听完了亚典波罗的课题总结，并且在如坐针毡的一个小时之后还被极力邀请提一些学术上的意见。  
听说帕耶特教授此后极少被人目击在走廊闲晃了。

Miserable  
不知为何，看上去平平无奇的杨却特别吸引两类人的青睐——药贩子，以及传教者。每次他被拽去音乐节，药贩子都会跨越重重人海（包括那些奇装异服的嬉皮士）挤到他身边向他推销；在其他更加平静的地方（例如从音乐节返程的航班上），以天气为开始的友好闲聊在五分钟后多半会演变成“你听说过我们的主吗”。  
杨愤愤不平，而卡介伦则一针见血：“这两者本质上都是一样的——你看起来显然需要被拯救。”

Cheap labor #1  
PhD学生第一年往往需要做本科生课程的助教，尤其是拉普所在的理科院系。第一节课上，拉普紧张得停不下脚步，在实验台间不停穿梭巡视。  
很快他注意到了一个学生，盯着桌上的一团乱麻困惑地愣了许久。  
拉普感受到职责的召唤。他奋勇上前向这名学生提供帮助，两人研究了半天实验指南上的电路图，反复尝试之后拉普抱来了一堆新的变压器和接线准备排除故障。  
对面的本科生看不下去了：“你们想戳进去的那个接口——对，就是那个——那不是接口，是螺丝孔。”  
——这是拉普与波布兰、高尼夫的第一次照面。

The traditional way  
高尼夫正要把最后一根电线连上，波布兰阻止了他。  
“我们来玩点传统的。”波布兰一脸认真地说。高尼夫挑了挑眉毛。  
“如果那个灯泡没亮，”波布兰严肃地说，“你要请我两打啤酒。”  
“所以我实验失败了，还要请你啤酒？”高尼夫抱起胳膊。  
“如果成功了，你就获得了成功的快乐。”波布兰摊开手。“精妙之处在于，不论这个实验成败，我们之中总有一个能获得幸福——非常完美，古老的智慧。”  
“不，这个体系有个很大的漏洞：我们无法同时幸福，”高尼夫颠着手里的电线。“我以为我们之间的关系应该更加得——怎么说，亲密？一荣俱荣，一损俱损？”  
波布兰刚想开口，高尼夫就把电线接上了：“明天我们那门课好像要交课程论文？而你是不是从来没去过？”  
灯泡亮了。高尼夫随后获得了两打啤酒作为庆贺——据说是另一种传统的方式。

Gossip boy  
波布兰冲进实验室：“你知道xx宿舍楼有名得爱乱搞听说了吗昨天一拨人搞到了草结果把警察招来了我从半夜看到现在你相信吗有不少家长都出现了家长哎——”  
“早上好，波布兰。”高尼夫微笑着回答。  
熬夜改code的拉普表示头更痛了，并且再一次感受到与精力旺盛的本科生之间不可跨越的墙壁。

Acquisition  
拉普和教授一起去学校餐厅吃午饭，遇见了波布兰。波布兰毫不掩饰宿醉，半睁着眼向他们打了招呼，仿佛游魂一样带着食物离开了。  
“美好的本科时光。”教授用怀念的语气和拉普说道。  
不，不是我的。拉普默默腹诽。他真心希望这不是因为他昨天从酒吧提前离开时的那个女孩。

Cheap labor #2  
杨做学生的时候，最讨厌的是写课程论文；等他做了助教，最讨厌的是批课程论文——可以预见的是，如果杨今后成为教授，最讨厌的大约是布置课程论文。  
（所以为什么课程论文还要存在呢？）  
亚典波罗在某些方面相当好为人师。与杨得过且过、能放水就放水的批作业风格相比，亚典波罗则对细节有相当的执念，批作业越批越来劲，经常在深夜打电话给杨分享学生的精彩文摘。  
结局就是期末的时候，亚典波罗被学生评教打了低分，杨被任课教授严肃批评。  
——并且在第二年还是没有逃脱继续当助教的命运。

Non-PC  
史路是比克古教授的另一个研究生，被派去一个边远行星进行田野调查，回来的时候下半张脸却完全埋在绷带里。  
杨的好奇心快要杀了他了，但他不确定这是不是个能问的问题，只能像完全没发生任何事情一样欢迎史路的归来。其他人也一样——所有人都保持着这种微妙的沉默。  
比克古教授走进办公室：“我的天，史——史路，你的脸怎么了？”  
杨不禁在内心批评了一下比可古教授，然后竖起了耳朵。  
“我开车的时候，”史路比划着，“在路边看见了一头鹿。那是我第一次看见鹿，相当兴奋，都没有意识到我在大喊：‘哇，那里有一——头——鹿——”  
史路用慢动作演示了他惊讶地看着鹿角冲进自己嘴里的场面。  
“当然如你所见我没事，我只是必须张着嘴慢慢停车，然后把鹿角吐出去——感谢运气之神，我仅仅尝了一点鹿角尖。”  
比克古发出爆笑，很久以后上气不接下气地说：“我很高兴你没事。鹿呢？鹿怎么样了？”  
“当场死亡，很不幸。”史路看起来有些郁闷，“我下车打保险公司电话的时候不少司机停了下来，嘲笑一番，然后问我有没有打算带走这只鹿——当然没有，所以一个开皮卡的司机带走了它，并且邀请我晚上去他家尝一尝熟鹿肉的滋味。”  
“告诉过你，淳朴善良的米根星。”比克古笑眯眯地说。

Professional practice  
海尼森迎来了十年不遇的大雪。温控设施也被打了个措手不及，面对倾泻而下的雪花无能为力。周围几个学校和公司纷纷停课停工，但海尼森纪念大学除外。  
卡介伦格外内疚。十年前他在商学院的时候也有同样的一场大雪，当时停课了两天。一个月后学校收到了一则诉讼通知。  
——商学院和法学院联合起诉学校要求退还部分学费。当时苦于学贷的卡介伦也参与了，权当所学知识的小小实践。  
自此以后，海尼森纪念大学再也没有停过课。  
当杨从及膝的雪里跋涉到学校大声抱怨的时候，卡介伦依然没有勇气承认自己的罪行。


End file.
